


The Other 364

by AtoTheBean



Series: A Bleary, Hopeful Universe [3]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 19:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtoTheBean/pseuds/AtoTheBean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>February 14th just isn't their day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other 364

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fast and didn't bother to have it betaed, so any mistakes are my own. Or Zach and Chris make texting errors like the rest of us. Happy Valentine's Day, Beans!

Feb 13 6:50 pm

C: So, Valentine's Day is coming up.

Z: Chris.

C: I was just thinking we should try to do something special.

Z: It's just not our holiday.

C: But we could try...

Z: Let us review:

Z: First VD as a couple. Nathan was 8 months old, and we got a sitter and went to Chez Matisse.

Z: Just as our food arrived, the sitter called asking us to come home because Nathan had red blotches all over his face, and we spent the night in the ER dealing with the allergic reaction from hell.

C: Yeah, that Valentine's Day sort of sucked.

C: Also, French food does not reheat well.

Z: Next VD. We learned our lesson and stayed home.

Z: You fed me ridiculously expensive chocolate via more and more ridiculous body parts until I was too distracted to notice that Skunk had broken out of the laundry room.

C: Chocolate dog vomit is a hell of a boner killer.

Z: It really is.

C: The vet still glares at me when I go in there. It's not our fault she was on call the night her fiance was proposing...

Z: And that stain is still in the sofa.

C: Yeah...though that sofa has seen a lot of life

Z: True. Between you Pining yourself and Nathan following your lead, it's sort of a subtle abstract of pastels at this point. So hard to believe he doesn't have your genes.

C: I set a compelling example. Nurture versus nature.

7:15

C: Zach?

Z: Sorry, had to change his diaper and put him down. He misses you. He keeps opening doors and then turning to me with his hands raised in an exaggerated shrug asking, "Where Babbo? Babbo here?"

C: I'm sorry.

Z: I know, baby.

Z: Which brings us to this year. You on location two weeks longer than planned. If we'd known, Nathan and I could have joined you. But I have two films in production, so leaving now is not really an option. We'll do something special when you get back.

C: I understand. And of course we will.

Z: I miss you, but trying to schedule watching a movie in sync while texting or skyping just feels more depressing. February 14 is just not our day. But Nathan and I have a busy evening planned.

C: Yeah?

Z: Homemade pizza. Backyardigans marathon. Special heart-shaped cookies we bought at LAMILL today.

C: Sweet! Tale of the Mighty Knights? 

Z: Of course. It's the best one. And if he stays awake, The Volcano Sisters and the viking one.

C: He still partial to Uniqua?

Z: He seems to favor Pablo at the moment, actually. 

C: Well, he comes by that naturally.

Z: Nurturally, too.

C: Indeed.

Z: Did you just Spock Voice me? You're not allowed to do that. 

C: Well, I know it doesn't have the same effect as when you Spock Voice me...

Z: You have the weirdest kinks.

C: Hush. And you are in no position to talk.

Z: True. BRB. Dogs going crazy at the door.

Zach rushed to the front door, whisper-yelling at the dogs to shut up and not wake Nathan. He glanced through the reed-glass window to the side of the door and could see someone on the porch holding something large. How had a delivery person gotten through the gate?

He opened the door a crack, and then swung it wide, gawking at the man slipping a phone into his pocket.

"Oh my god, you are SO sneaky," he said, pulling Chris into a fierce embrace.

"Hi baby," Chris whispered against his ear. He was returning the hug one armed. He had a duffel bag slung over a shoulder and a large padded shopping bag in his other hand.

"I can't believe you're here." Zach should really help Chris in, but he wasn't ready to let go of him yet. 

"Dominic gave us three days while they work out some technical problems with the cameras. I packed and rode to the airport without even having a flight, yet. I was afraid he'd change his mind if I didn't leave immediately."

"I'll take you however long he can spare you." Zach kissed him, too hard at first, but then long and slow and delicious... a kiss that had waited for too many weeks, and was sweeter for the surprise. Then he took the duffel from Chris' shoulder and stood aside so he cold enter the house.

"What's all that?" Zach asked, pointing to the other bag.

"Chez Matisse."

"Chez Matisse doesn't do take out."

"Depends on how much you tip them. I have Amedei chocolates in my bag, too."

Zach looked up at Chris' face, reading the hope and love and exhaustion. This must have taken a huge effort of last minute negotiating to make work. Zach just stood in awe. "It's like a Valentine's do-over, and it's not even Valentine's."

"Well, as you pointed out, February 14h isn't really our day. I'm hoping the 13th is better for us. Like our own private special day."

"This might be the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me." 

And then Chris smiled one of his whole face, crinkly-eye smiles that always made Zach's heart skip. "Best to not let it get cold. French food doesn't reheat well." 

Five minutes later they were seated, legs tangled under the table, food spread out like a decadent feast, toasting to their love and luck and accidents of filming.

And maybe February 14th _wasn’t_ their day, but they made up for it the other 364.


End file.
